Fluid-based switches such as liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) are disclosed in the following patent and patent applications (the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference): U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,447 of Kondoh et al. entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical Contact Breaker Switch, Integrated Electrical Contact Breaker Switch, and Electrical Contact Switching Methodxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application of Marvin Glenn Wong entitled xe2x80x9cA Piezoelectrically Actuated Liquid Metal Switchxe2x80x9d (Ser. No. 10/137,691, filed May 2, 2002); and U.S. patent application of Marvin Glenn Wong entitled xe2x80x9cLaser Cut Channel Plate for a Switchxe2x80x9d (Ser. No. 10/317,932, filed Dec. 12, 2002).
One way to manufacture the switches disclosed in the above-referenced patent and patent applications is to 1) deposit an adhesive on a channel plate, and then 2) seal the desired combination of switching fluid(s), actuating fluid(s) and/or other switch components between the channel plate and a substrate.
When depositing the adhesive on the channel plate, it is typically desirable to xe2x80x9cregisterxe2x80x9d the adhesive with the channels of the channel plate. That is, it is desirable to deposit the adhesive on the channel plate so that it extends precisely up to, but not into, the channels of the channel plate. In this manner, the adhesive does not contribute to increasing or decreasing the volumes of cavities that are defined by the channels when the channel plate is sealed to the substrate.
One aspect of the invention is embodied in a method for depositing material on a channel plate such that the material is registered to one or more channels formed in the channel plate. The method comprises 1) filling at least one of the channels with a resist that is not wetted by the material, 2) depositing the material on at least a region of the channel plate that at least abuts a portion of the resist, and then 3) removing the resist.
Another aspect of the invention is embodied in a switch produced by 1) forming at least one channel in a channel plate, 2) filling at least one of the channels with a resist that is not wetted by a material that is to be applied to the channel plate, 3) depositing the material on at least a region of the channel plate that at least abuts a portion of the resist, 4) removing the resist, and 5) aligning the at least one channel formed in the channel plate with at least one feature on a substrate, and sealing, by means of the deposited material, at least a switching fluid between the channel plate and the substrate.
Other embodiments of the invention are also disclosed.